We are applying for partial support of the 1985 Gordon Research Conference on Developmental Biology (Allan C. Spradling and H. Robert Horvitz, co-chairmen). The purpose of the conference is to bring together for discussion those scientists whose research represents the most recent advances in understanding the processes that control development and cell differentiation in animals. The goal is both to exchange the information resulting from this research and, through the consideration of that information, to formulate new experimental approaches to what is one of the most attractive and challenging problems of modern biology. The topics to be covered in the conference sessions include: Oogenesis; Genes Regulating Development; Sex Determination; Developmental Regulation of Specific Genes; Genomic Remodeling during Development; Cell-Cell Interactions; Developmental Neurobiology.